Stand and Deliver
by sky hi
Summary: Yaoi Gippalai. High school. He showed me excitement. He showed me laughter. He showed me danger. He showed me hate. He showed me tragedy. He showed me hope. He showed me life. He showed me love.
1. Chapter 1: Nature of the Things

**Author's Note**: **Alright, this is my first story I've ever written in my life. I've been on forever, but never acquired the courage to write one**.

**Disclaimer**: If I owned Final Fantasy, I wouldn't be here writing a story on it. So Square don't sue me. I don't own any of it.

_This story is almost exactly based on my life. Some things are more exaggerated, but everything has happened to me. Also most of the things didn't happen chronologically the way it did in my life. I thought my life fits Baralai's and Gippal's lives pretty well. My best friend acts exactly like Gippal. I don't exactly fit Baralai's character, but to an extent I do. I thought it would be better to write a story on something that is real. To me, I always thought that there was something Baralai had for Gippal (or maybe I'm thinking too much into it) and it's the same thing for me. Also, no one ever comes onto the FFX-2 section any more and hopefully this will boost it._

_I searched high and low for a good title. This title was a phrase used by robbers literally meaning to stop and give me your valuables. I thought it fit because I felt like I learned a lot from my best friend and he gave me all of his 'valuables' about life and to just sit back and let the wind take you wherever you're supposed to be._

**Chapter One**

**Nature of the Things**

_Ring Ring_

"Hello?"

"Yo Baralai, what you up to?"

"Um…nothing as usual."

"Wanna do something?"

"Alright"

"Ok I'll pick you up in ten minutes."

This was how it always was everyday: Gippal would call me up to just hang out. He was my best friend, why wouldn't he want to hang out with me, right? I would call him up every now and then but for the most part, I didn't. Maybe it was because I knew he would call me, or because I didn't want to feel to clingy. I guess it was just the nature of the things.

_Ring Ring_

"Hurry up, I'm outside your house!" Gippal practically screamed and then 'click' was all I heard.

I went outside to see him in his old white sports car, which basically expressed his personality. I opened the car door and loud music blared in my ears with him singing along in the background.

"I let her lick the wrapper…" Gippal sang along to the song. I chuckled, to myself mostly.

"So where are we going?" I inquired always wondering what's going on in his little mind.

"I don't know, anywhere you want to go. The mall, maybe?" He said nonchalantly.

"Alright that's cool." I said in the same tone he did. He blared his music even louder and I could barely hear anything. Most of the ride to Bevelle Mall was a quiet one, but most certainly not an awkward one. We would every now and then say stupid comments to each other, but mostly a silent ride.

Once we got there, he threw his remote (yes, he had a remote to his radio) onto the dashboard, got out and slammed the door roughly. I love his way with things. Sometimes, we just go to the mall for no apparent reason. Maybe to scope out the girls (even though the girls I wasn't looking at), or to look at new clothes, or new gear for his machina.

"Dammmnnn," Gippal whispered to me as these two hot girls walked by. "Come on go talk to them," He said to me giving me the eye. I'm a much more reserved person than him. I wouldn't go up to a random stranger and talk to them, but he would. I've never met anyone like him. He has the most confidence than everyone on Spira put together.

"Umm, no. That's weird," I said frowning.

"Fine whatever, they ain't that fine anyways," He remarked in that tone of his once again.

To tell the truth, I'm pretty popular with the ladies. I go on dates with them, flirt with them, and am even considered one of the biggest heartthrobs in Bevelle High, second to only Gippal. But in the end, these girls could never satisfy what I want. Most of the girls I go after are just because I feel like I'm always in direct competition with my best friend. I do have some sort of interest in them; however, it's just that they, how do I say it, weren't just right.

We went into a machina store where Gippal quickly roamed the whole area. I just walked slowly not really looking, more like dazing onto the items. This wasn't my thing. Having a hobby, or even obsession, with machina is more where Gippal came from: in the lower end of Bevelle, where most of the Al Bhed resided. I lived on the upper end, seeing as how my family is one of the most prominent in the city. I don't look at him any different than I would others. He's my best friend; I won't condescend as most people of my status often do.

"All of this looks so ghetto," I remarked in a lighthearted way. I always jab at his background; obviously he doesn't take it seriously.

"It's not ghetto!" He screams, chuckling at the same time. We goofed around, saying crap to each other, throwing things, and even almost getting kicked out of the store.

He bought this machina part to go with his new radio, maybe to make his speakers even louder. We left the mall and felt our stomachs growl. He said instantly, "Where do you wanna eat? Anywhere you choose." I'm sick of everything here in Bevelle. I mean, Bevelle _is_ a huge city with lots of things to do, but if you've lived here ever since you were born, you've tried everything.

"Umm I don't know. I don't like anything here any more," I remarked disgustingly. I just want to leave Bevelle and move somewhere with a lot more culture, fun, and diversity. That's the main reason why I applied to Zanarkand University. I eventually convinced Gippal to do the same so maybe we wouldn't have to separate. But I don't think any of us will get in, that's one of the most prestigious schools in all of Spira.

We eventually found a spot: Rin's Diner. It was all right, the only place we can go to right now.

"Let's go eat at your house," He said suddenly.

"Why, how about eating here?" I questioned wondering what's the point of going all the way back there.

"'Cuz I like eating there," He said happily. He's such a happy-go-lucky type of guy, nothing that I could be. I give off the impression that I'm just as happy, but really I'm not. I'm not depressed or anything, it's just that I always have a lot of things on my mind, especially Gippal.

We ordered our stuff and went back to my humble abode. We ate the mediocre food, goofed around some more, and then decide to go to my room where I had two computers. We liked to do this to people: we would sign onto Instant Message, and message our group of friends the exact same thing; just to get them confused. We could take hours just playing around with people's minds.

"Alright, it's 11:30, I have to go. It's a school night," He said, disappointing me. I never wanted him to leave, but then again I did just spend the last 7 hours hanging out with him. I always walked him out and to wave him farewell as he got into his car.

I walked back into my room and contemplate about my day. I seriously cannot get him out of my mind. He wasn't perfect in any way whatsoever, but he was perfect to me. This is always how I feel after hanging out with him for a whole day, like I'm on a high. However, on the days that he doesn't even bother talking to me, I feel like shit.

Tbc…

_Alright so how was it? Read and review please and be nice. It's my first story ever! Thanks a lot! I kind have made Baralai almost a little too different from how he was portrayed in the game. However I think he really does act like this and this is what goes through his mind. This chapter was just supposed to give you a little gist of how Baralai (me) lives his life and his ramblings._


	2. Chapter 2: In a Nutshell

**A/N:**_ Alright, so this is the second chapter. I don't know whether it took me long or whatever. It was ok. I had to sort a lot of things out. This is when the AU and OCCness comes in. You will find some things very 'weird' but I did them to fit my lifestyle as I said in the last chapter. Hope you enjoy._

**Chapter Two**

**In a Nutshell**

_Knock Knock_

"Baralai, wake up! It's almost 7!" screamed my sister, Lenne.

My sister, Lenne, was not even a year younger than me, but she's a junior. To say the least, she is the most popular girl in all of Bevelle High. Sometimes, she would have five guys chasing her at once, maybe even more if all of them expressed their liking loudly. But she was always a strong girl; she never gave in to anyone and never took any shit from anyone. Maybe she would find a guy that would change her heart next year (1). We aren't the typical siblings that fight all the time. We are each other's best friends. We are always there for each other whenever we needed the other person. My mother would always boast that she had two children that are so close.

I just got up right away; I knew that if I stayed in bed any longer, I would never get up. I managed to get myself ready and dressed in a moment's notice. Our dad gave us a ride every morning to school. Even though I was a senior, I was just too lazy to actually drive myself. I could call some my other friends to give me a ride but it's OK. The ride to school was always quiet. We were all so tired anyways.

During my ride – I always timed it right 7:33 to 7:37 – I received a text message from Paine, one of my closest friends since freshman year. It read: "Are we gonna go to the store this morning?" I always replied back that we would. It was almost a ritual for us to do this every morning. Last year, Gippal would come with us every morning but this year, he doesn't even show up to homeroom any more.

I met Paine on the first day of freshmen year. I remembered she walked in pissed because she was late and had to make a scene. She looked like she was ready to beat someone up. There was an empty seat right beside me and I was hoping she wouldn't come, but she did. Paine and I went through a lot these past three or four years. She used to like me in freshmen and sophomore year but it never escalated passed that. I couldn't see her in that way; she was like a sister to me. I could tell she still has some lingering feelings for me, however.

I always met up with her on the side street beside our school and walk to the store to get some snacks for our long day of school.

My first period class was Spiran history that I had with Paine. I loved that class; it was always so much fun. I loved learning about Spira's past and my culture. My second period class was statistics, which I hate with a passion. The teacher never taught us anything at all. No one in that class has the motivation to do any work any more so we just didn't.

This was the class I've been waiting for all morning. Third period: intern. Basically it was to be any teacher's secretary. I chose to be Gippal's history class intern, which was my only class with him. I don't sit next to him though, considering I'm the intern. He sits all the way in the back always flirting with this girl he's been talking to me about all year. Her name was Nhadala; she was okay in my book, not exactly my type. Every now and then he would look at me and I would stare back. But that was basically the most interaction we would have.

After class ended, sometimes we would walk out of class together and other times we wouldn't. However, we always met at the same area: Rikku and Lulu's locker. Wakka would meet up with us too. We just talked about various things like my bagging on Gippal for flirting with Nhadala, what we were up to for the day, any big gossip going on around school, etc.

Rikku and Lulu were best friends and are the girls in what we would call: our group. Rikku was way too hyper for her own good, but I like her that way. She always flirts with Gippal and me calling us "babe" or "hunny," but it was more of a friend thing. However, people always seem to pair her and Gippal up, even his parents. Lulu was a little more reserved than Rikku. Gippal and I would always say things to her that would piss her off because she was such an easy target. Wakka was also in our group but his closer friends were his blitzball teammates. Wakka was a goofy guy and never took anything too seriously. He has the biggest crush on Lulu since freshmen year but was always afraid to tell her. Gippal and I always tried to hook them up and even started rumors that they were dating but she always denied it and got mad at us.

This was also my lunch period. I hated lunch because all of my friends in our little group had either the second or third lunch, whereas, I had the first lunch. Most of the times, I would go to the library and read up on some magazines and whatnot. Lenne had lunch with me and her whole group of friends had that lunch too. Sometimes, I would sit with them to mooch off some food.

The rest of the day went by uneventful. I would sometimes see Gippal but we didn't really greet each other; more or less just acknowledged each other by looking. Sometimes, I would punch his arm or push him but that was it. That was basically our friendship at school in a nutshell.

I always get a ride with Wakka and Paine after school. Walking to the parking lot, I saw Nooj, who is Gippal's best friend since forever. I hung out with both of them a lot, but I always felt left out because Gippal would a lot of the times leave me out while they joked around. I like Nooj though; I don't have any resentment towards him because he really is a nice person. I do get jealous that I don't have what he has with Gippal, but that's life. I waved 'hi' anyways.

_-Flashback-_

Nooj and I were just chilling in Gippal's room playing a videogame. Gippal rushed in and screamed "OK Nooj, which kind of cake do you want, vanilla or chocolate?"

"Um…Vanilla," Nooj said not really paying attention. Gippal rushed back out and began preparing the cake.

I was a little affected by this. Most people would ask the whole group of people for an opinion, not just one person leaving the other totally out. Maybe I'm analyzing a little too much.

_-End Flashback-_

Finally reaching Wakka's car, we all started joking with each other and whatnot. We always said things to Paine to bug her because she was also another easy target.

"Paine, you look ravishing in that light," or "Paine, damn you look hot… especially last night," and the like was always thrown around. Usually she would laugh along, play along, or just simply say, "Oh shut the fuck up." All the while with Wakka and me laughing our asses off.

The ride back home was always fun. We just went back home and rested until the next day. Or in my case, wait for Gippal to call me, which happened everyday anyways.

Tbc...

_(1) This is a reference how all the characters in other fanfics would find their one true love in their senior year. I thought it would be nice and subtle._

_This chapter was more like a filler, an intro to other characters of sorts. I feel like this chapter is unfinished. I thought I had to introduce them one way or another so I did it how I would see them during my day in school. I feel like my chapters so far are really short so please tell me if they are. I want to at least do 2000 words by the next few chapters. Please R&R._


End file.
